


One Dark Night

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Midnight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After waking in an alley late one night Midnight's entire world changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on an AU I've been working on for the past few months  
> *There will be hints to Midnight's true identity but he's one of the characters from the first game

Darkness. That was all he could see at the moment. Inky black darkness as his head buzzed and swam around him. How things had come to that state was beyond him but with how difficult it was to get a grasp on anything he could only lay there unable to move.

That is until a sharp sting of pain pierced through the murky fog and forced his senses back into order, a deep gasp escaping him as if he’d been submerged under water and forcing his eyes open only to be met with swirling colors and bright lights that made his stomach churn.

What was going on? Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? All these questions raced through his head as he tried to steady himself, his breath coming out in ragged and strained coughs as he groaned. It felt wrong. His entire body and the intense agony it was under felt wrong.

It felt as if it was rebelling against him and every time he tried to get his bearings it was as if he was piloting through thick sludge with how hard it was to move. Which was why he panicked and began to try to move himself forward, yelping as he bumped into something hard.

The impact was enough to pull him back into focus however and he hissed softly as he rubbed at his head and glanced around him. The first thing he noticed was several trashcans surrounding him and he could feel the puddle he’d been laying in seeping into his clothes and making the ache in his body more pronounced as he squinted in the light of several neon signs shining down the dim cracked pavement, a thick pungent odor filling his nose and forcing him to his feet in order to escape it and get the trash that had spilled out around him off of him.

Though how much his legs were shaking forced him to stumble and brace himself against the wall instead, the impact making him grimace and groan softly only to tense as it didn’t come out like it should it. It sounded distorted and warped. Like his ears weren’t interpreting it correctly. The soft murmuring of his surroundings made it clear that that couldn’t be right though so- What was that sound!?

A shiver went down his spine as he heard what sounded like a screech in the distance and he only just managed to turn towards it when he found himself at the other end of a shotgun, his entire body freezing as he stared down the barrel towards the one wielding it. They seemed to be some sort of law enforcement as the thick bulletproof vest and badge indicated but the only things he could focus on now were the fact that they were covered in a dark substance and the deep hatred in their eyes.

He couldn’t look away with how intense it was and the other’s eyes burned into him as he stood there unconsciously raising his arms. What... What had he done to make this person hate him so much? Was that why he’d woken up in the alley like that? Had he been trying to escape and been knocked out somehow?

“Halt!”

The soft but commanding voice rang out and snapped him out of the terrified state he was in, his eyes falling on a small petite young woman as the officer turned to her and started growling out a retort. It was clear even if the other towered over her in stature that she was clearly the one in charge from the firm way she was looking up at them and the tone in her voice.

“Are you insane!? If we just leave it there it’ll go on a rampage and-”

“But it hasn’t. Haven’t you noticed? This entire time its not moved at all. In fact... It doesn’t even look like the ones we normally see.”

It. The word made a shiver go down his spine. Why were they referring to him that way? His confusion only grew as the woman approached him and began looking him over, his large stature quivering as he diverted his gaze. He didn’t know why but having her examining him like that was unnerving and he couldn’t help but start to fidget as a result only to frown.

His hands... They felt different somehow. As if his fingers were longer than they should be. There was an odd clicking sound whenever they brushed up against each other as well as if... Oh goodness no!! A gasp of horror escaped him as he looked down at his hands and he shakily raised them, turning them back and forth as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

They had elongated as he had feared and at the end of each finger was what could only be sharp claws. The most terrifying part was that his hands seemed to almost ebb and flow in front of him however as if they weren’t physically there, almost blending in with the dark shadows surrounding him in the neon glow. This... This couldn’t be happening...

“I know this must be difficult for you but... I promise... We’re here to help. What’s your name?”

“Kaida what the hell are you-”

“He needs our help! He’s not one of them! Don’t you see? He’s a victim!”

What were they talking about? Did... Did they know what had happened to him!? He could only look between them in panic as he tried to understand what was going on, utter horror filling his features as a terrible realization dawned on him.

He... He couldn’t remember anything. Not even his name. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight learns more about his situation and where he might be able to get some answers to what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Based on an AU I've been working on for the past few months  
> *There will be hints to Midnight's true identity but he's one of the characters from the first game

A soft groan escaped him as he fought his way through the darkness he’d found himself in again, blearily glancing around at the unfocused shapes around him. Though with how much his head was pounding he couldn’t recall how he had passed out. Not to mention… was the ground… moving? 

Not that he had time to ponder over it as a sharp bump caused him to pitch into the air slightly, a sharp gasp escaping him as he sat up blinking rapidly and gazed around wildly. What was!? 

“Watch it! We’re not supposed to attract attention! …Ah! You’re awake! How are you feeling? You were out for a long time…”

That’s right… These people… They’d confronted him in the alley after he woke up the first time and started asking him questions. One of which must have made him pass out with the sheer horror it had caused him and was still causing him. Why? Why couldn’t he remember anything!? 

“Hey… I know this is hard for you… I promise… We’ll help you.”

He couldn’t help but flinch as she placed a gloved hand on his knee and wrung his strange clawed hands, the soft smile on her face helping to calm him slightly even if he still shivered and hunched over in his seat. As little as he knew these people she at least seemed nice even if the hazmat suit she was now wearing was rather concerning.

“I-I… W-who am I? AH!? M-my… M-my voice…!”

As soon as the strange distorted words left him he gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth only to whimper as he realized that didn’t feel the same either, his eyes widening in horror as he ran a hand down his face and realized he now had a snout, and a terribly bony one at that. What had happened to him? Why did his voice sound so alien and why did everything about himself feel so wrong and out of place? What _was_ he?

Before he could panic the other gently placed a hand on his snout and turned his head towards her, her gentle strokes and warm smile quickly easing him as he sniffled and trembled. How? How had this happened? Did it have something to do with why he couldn’t remember? And more importantly was he dangerous? Why else would the other be wearing a hazmat suit of all things if he wasn’t?

“Shh… Easy now… I don’t know what happened but we’ll figure it out. We shouldn’t be too far from the facility now. Rookie?”

“Should be about ten minutes. We’re past all the traffic now.”

A soft sigh escaped the woman at the other’s gruff demeanor but it was what she’d said that piqued his interest. Facility? What facility? Had he caught something that had done this to him!? With what they had been saying before he passed out and the way she was acting around him it certainly seemed like something serious was going on and it only made him more anxious, a soft and nervous chirp escaping him before he tensed and shivered. What even was he now?

“Please forgive my partner. They’re still new to all this. You probably have some questions but I need to see how you’re doing first. May I?”

At that she gently raised her hand and began examining him like she had before once he’d nodded shyly, a soft sound escaping him as she touched his head. He didn’t know why but it felt so reassuring though he quickly flushed a dark blue as the other chuckled at his reaction. 

“You like that hmm? You do remind me of the dogs at the facility. Not that I mean anything bad by that you just act like they do when I pet them. Hmm… You seem to be okay so far… Open your mouth please?”

Oh goodness… Had he truly changed that much? Not that he could remember what he’d been like before but the fact that she was comparing him to a dog of all things only made it more clear how inhuman he was. Though he still did as she asked and tried to hold still while she examined him even if his snout was much more visible to him now. No wonder she compared him to an animal. He practically was one. 

“Doesn’t look like anything is wrong… Ah! Acidic spit… That explains a lot…”

What!? He immediately closed his mouth at that and gasped as he saw that some of her glove had melted away, apologizing profusely only to blink in some surprise as she simply patted his head and swiftly changed her glove with another from a nearby trunk. How was she taking this so well? 

Though now that he looked around the vehicle they were in seemed to be rather well protected… The large rack of weapons and various other gear along with the reinforced windows and thick layer of steel it was made of certainly supported that. Why on earth it was like that and who these people were he didn’t know but whatever they were handling had to be quite dangerous. 

“W-who… W-who are you? W-what’s… W-what’s going on? I-I… T-this is…”

“Kaida. My name’s Kaida. I work for the Hope’s Peak Research Center. You’ve probably heard about it from somewhere. They’ve got their hands in every medical and pharmaceutical field there is. Though the division I work for is different than that. I don’t know exactly what’s going on with you but… One of the doctors probably will. That’s why we’re taking you with us.”

Hope’s Peak… That did sound rather familiar. How he knew about it he didn’t know but if there was someone there that could help him or possibly change him back then he was alright with going there. Not that he had much of choice with how close they apparently already were. Though he hoped he’d be able to change into something more comfortable soon. The suit he was in was not only filthy but shredded and drenched as well so it only made how terrified he was even worse. 

Kaida seemed to understand what he was thinking because she suddenly pulled out a blanket from the trunk across from them and threw it around his towering frame the best that she could, a soft chuckle coming from her as he pulled it around himself and made strange distorted purrs in response to how soft and warm it was. 

“We should be pulling in now. Do you want us to come with you? They normally don’t let the field members go with victims but we can make an exception this time.” 

Before he could answer the vehicle came to a stop and the one driving got out and slid open the large door on the side revealing the dimly lit and strangely underground parking lot they were in as they motioned for them to follow and shouldered the shotgun they’d been pointing at him earlier. Rookie as they seemed to be called certainly didn’t seem as understanding as Kaida did. 

They seemed to change their attitude at least somewhat as the other glared at them though and he nervously followed her out of the vehicle as she turned to him with a reassuring and apologetic smile, holding her hand and hiding behind her as he glanced around and fidgeted with the blanket, their footsteps echoing around them as they walked towards what he could just make out was an elevator. 

Rookie seemed to take a minute to catch up to them oddly enough but with how on edge he was he didn’t notice as they stared down at the wallet that had dropped out of the vehicle and quickly hid the soggy and filthy thing in their pocket. Though what seemed to be a ID was still sticking out with the portrait coated in mud and only part of the name visible. 

It read “…..aka ..hima..”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The facility isn't at all what he expected though it seems the key to finding out what happened is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Based on an AU I've been working on for the past few months  
> *There will be hints to Midnight's true identity but he's one of the characters from the first game

Whatever he had been expecting this certainly wasn’t it. The fact that the door had several cameras and a security system was troubling enough but when a strange beam ran over Kaida and himself as soon as they entered into the building he couldn’t help but let out squeak and pull the blanket over himself further. What on earth was?!

“Its okay! It was just part of the security system. There have been some… incidents… so they check anyone who enters. You should be fine though. Me and Rookie are here to validate you.”

As soon as she finished speaking several people in similar outfits to Rookie appeared and started questioning them, Kaida calmly explaining the situation and ensuring none of them got too close to him. Whatever those incidents were that she had been speaking of he was starting to dread that he’d gone in there at all. What sort of medical facility had armed guards after all?

Thankfully they seemed reasonable and once Kaida finished explaining the situation practically of them left and went back to their posts. All but one that was. They simply kept their gun trained on him the entire time and it wasn’t until one of the other guards ordered him to stand down that they reluctantly did so, a sneer on their features and hatred in their violet eyes as they slowly went back down the hall. Whoever that man was it was clear he’d upset him somehow.

“Never did get that guy… He’s got something against Parasites which is normal but the way he handles stuff is just-Ow! What the hell Kaida?!”

She simply glared up at the other silently and turned towards him with a reassuring smile before gently taking his hands and carefully leading him down the hallway as Rookie rolled their eyes and went into the room nearby. With how much he was shaking and gazing around fearfully it didn’t surprise him that she reacted like that but he couldn’t help but question what was going on even more. What was a “Parasite”? Why all the security? What had he walked into?

The fact that there were so many different laboratories and cameras around only seemed to support what he was thinking and it wasn’t until they entered into a far less observed and quiet section that he was able to calm at least somewhat. What they needed to keep track so intently was beyond him but it must be serious.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer. One of the doctors should be able to figure out what’s going on with you. I think I know just the one too. She’s good with this kind of thing.”

At that she stopped in front of one of the doors and firmly knocked, smiling at him warmly as they waited for someone to answer. Though when the door did open he could only blink in bewilderment and stare out from under the blanket. This woman… She didn’t seem like the type who would be a doctor at all. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and she was wearing what seemed to be a cat themed shirt along with purple glasses. Not to mention that she looked to be in her twenties. How… How was she…?

She seemed to sense what he was thinking because she chuckled softly and ushered him inside with perhaps the brightest smile he had ever seen, gesturing him to sit down in a chair as she glanced over him and put on a stethoscope. Whatever she found he had a feeling he could put at least some trust in this one. 


End file.
